Ron's Secret
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: While chosing the name to his newborn son, Ron reveals a secret his family have been keeping for since he was born.


**Good Evening,**

**I know that theres at least ten stories hre about how Ron and Hermione name their kids, but even so, i decided o give my contribution, anyway, it will be a bit different.**

**First, to The Weasley family's perspective, it is an AU story, despite of not make much difference in the books/movies. (i will not reveal here why its AU, its on the text)**

**Second, in all my stories, Harry have a full name, Harold. Not any particular reason, i just like the name, so i decided to write Harry, as a nickname.**

**Other than that, i hope you like it.**

**Please, enjoy the story and have a great time.**

* * *

**RON'S SECRET**

It was early on a Saturday morning and Hermione Granger-Weasley found herself sitting on her bed, holding her newborn baby boy in her arms, humming a Muggle lullaby which she knew by heart. She was tired and in a bit of pain still but being able to hold the little boy in her arms made it all worth it.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ron came in, balancing a tray of breakfast in his hands, a jar of pumpkin juice floating along behind him. ''Morning, Herms. How're you feeling this morning? And this little guy?'' he asked, placing the tray on the bedside table.

''We're doing well, honey.'' Hermione smiled as Ron leaned down and gave her a kiss. ''You want to hold him?''

''Can I? Maybe I should use Wingardiun Leviosa to be safe,'' he said with a laugh, remembering when he had said the same thing about Rose.

''Don't be silly, dear,'' Hermione said with a laugh as she placed the child in his father's arms. ''There you go,'' she said with a heavy sigh.

''You alright, Mione?''

''Yeah, just a bit tired. A little nauseous,'' she said.

''Oh…'' He nodded and looked at the baby. ''Any ideas about the name?''

''Well, I have a few ideas, but I figured we should discuss it together, don't you think?''

''As long as you don't call him Gilderoy, I'll be fine with whatever name you choose," Ron laughed, reminding himself of his friend's choice to name his son after Severus, but Hermione looked at him, and she could see that his eyes were a bit distant.

''Ron? Are you alright?''

Ron swallowed. ''Yeah, it's just, I was thinking about a name I wanted to run by you,'' he said quietly, looking to his son.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

''Hugo.''

''Hugo? Well, that's a lovely name. You know, one of my favorite Muggle authors is named Victor Hugo. It's wonderful, Ron.''

''Well,… I don't know this author…'' he began. ''But I have a reason for calling him Hugo." Ron took a deep breath. "'Mione, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone, not even Harry and Ginny?''

''I suppose so,'' she said. She placed a hand on his arm. ''Is everything alright? Ron, what's the matter?''

''Well…it's something I've never told anyone… not even Harry. Hugo was my brother's name,'' he said and Hermione looked confused.

''You have a brother named Hugo? But nobody's ever talked about him. What happened? And why had Ginny never told me that?''

''Hugo was my twin brother,'' Ron said simply. ''But he died a few days after we were born. And Ginny doesn't know that. I'm not sure if George knows either. He might not remember since he and Fred would have been only about three at the time."

''I'm so sorry, Ron!'' Hermione was shocked at that revelation. ''I am so sorry, love.''

''It's alright.'' Ron smiled at her and handed the baby back to her before sitting beside her. ''I wasn't supposed to know either; I found out by accident when I was eleven years old, only a few weeks before going to Hogwarts actually. I was hiding from Fred and George and I was way outside, deep in the rushes behind our house. And underneath a tree, I saw the headstone with his name on it. It had the same birthdate as mine and his death date. He died a week after we were born,'' Ron explained. ''I got curious about it and asked Mum about it. About who was Hugo and why was he buried in our yard and everything. At first she got angry at me for asking, but later that night, her and Dad decided to tell me the truth. We had both been born healthy, but after about a week, his lungs just stopped working.''

''Oh, Ron!'' Hermione placed a hand on her husband's arm. "I'm so sorry, honey."

''Well, they made me promise not to tell anyone, and I suppose with going to Hogwarts and meeting you and Harry and going through everything we'd been through, I started forgetting about it.'' He laughed. ''Still, when Fred died, it came back to mind. I realized that George wasn't the only one who had lost a twin brother, so I searched for that headstone again and I don't know why, but I promised that if I had a son one day, I could call him Hugo,'' he finished and Hermione smiled.

''Well, I think it's a wonderful honor. Hugo is a very lovely name, and I think your mum will love it too. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone,'' she said. ''I will just add something. His name is going to be Hugo Harold Weasley.''

''Harold?'' Ron said, confused and Hermione rolled her eyes in the way Ron loved.

''Ron, how do you not know that your best friend's full name is Harold?'' she laughed. ''I was thinking we'd name him after Harry. After all, if it weren't for him, we would have never met each other.''

''I agree,'' Ron said and he gave her another kiss. ''Hello Hugo Harry, and welcome to this world. This is your mum and I'm your dad.'' Ron smiled as they heard small footsteps approaching.

''Mummy? Daddy?'' Little Rose came in holding her blanket

''Come here, honey, and say hello to your baby brother,'' Ron said, picking her up and putting her on the bed.

''We named him Hugo Harry, after two of your uncles,'' Hermione said, smiling at her daughter.

''Hi, Hugo.'' Rose smiled and in response, the baby just sneezed, happy for being in that world with loving parents, a big sister and of course, two special names.

**END.**


End file.
